


Leviathan Love

by SwingersPurity



Category: Free Willy (1993)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingersPurity/pseuds/SwingersPurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolescent boy Jesse Greenwood has his what was to be normal of work duty changed bizarrely by a Orca whale with a sadistic sense of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leviathan Love

Ah, Jesse Greenwood. A name that in Astoria, Oregon, you couldn't live without having heard it at least once. The kid was always running amok, causing all sorts of trouble for his family and the law enforcement alike! He was a juvenile delinquent who lived his whole life without making a single friend or having any love thrown towards him that he'd requite. That was, until he was the given the fortune of meeting a fine Orca whale named "Willy", that seemed to figure just what the boy needed to open up his heart...and his legs  
[Loud, obnoxious audience laughter rages over the span of fifteen minutes]  
On one fine December (Or October, or August or whenever like why does this even matter the movie itself presents no visible marker indicating a specified season, so it's left ambiguous. Great. So we'll have it set in December. That is relevant to the time we are currently living in so it's set. Good.), Jesse was sentenced to some duty at the local water park, as punishment for his earlier crimes of marking said park with graffiti. As he was stumbling around the venue, he had come across a small pool, which was shown to harbor an Orca Whale named "Willy", who was deemed as "aggressive" and "dangerously sexual" by employees of the park. Unknowing of these facts, Jesse sat himself by the pool, dipping both of his feet in the cool water, hoping to relax after a hard day's work doing whatever at the park. But what was about to follow, couldn't have been predicted by anyone.  
Jesse had had laid his feet in the water for around five minutes or so, until right about then he noticed the Whale slowing inching towards him from the other side of the pool. Frightened by the intimidating experience of the whale, Jesse just now pulled away from the pool distancing himself far from the sea creature, so as to not have any harm come his way. However, just as Jesse was going to make his way up the staircase that lead him down to the pool, The Orca (Willy) had let out a soothing hymn, a wondrous tune that echoed throughout the entire park, calming the entire tone, and allowing Jesse to relax himself. His legs that were once shaky, desperately rushing up the stairs were now still, Jesse felt entranced by the majestic cry, he felt completely floaty and was now slowly making his way back to the pool, unable to control his actions, which were being completely manipulated by that cunning whale's siren song. He sat himself down to his original location by the pool, and slowly began to drop his blue jeans, then his briefs, and not before long the boy was nothing but a shirt away from his birthday suit, left helpless in the whale's presence. Slowly Jesse began to separate his legs, bending them back as far as he could, until he locked himself into position with them, immobilized and vulnerable to any punishment the Whale had prepared for him. When all of a sudden, Willy's wide gaping mouth opened, revealing his long, thick, slimy tongue, that was finding it's way to Jesse's crotchal region. (That is definitely a real thing I'll have you know)  
At first, Willy merely toyed with Jesse. Gently petting the bottom of his scrotum and it's host of finely-tuned ridges, merely to watch Jesse gasp and sway his head side to side in sheer uncontrollable pleasure. Although, then Willy got serious. He began to rummage his tongue around Jesse's shaft, slowly and gently at first, then harder and much much faster. Jesse was in complete ecstasy, his senses a jumbled mess and his vision blurry, completely entranced by Willy's slick love muscle (his tongue). As he was at the peak of pleasure, a stream of cum slowly emitted from the end of his peckershaft, trailing down the slit on Willy's tongue, leading right down into his esophagus and all of that. None of that is really hot though. Before anything else could occur, Jesse blacked out at the side of the pool, leaving his last conscious moment a shot of Willy right beside him, as he trailed into darkness.   
The next morning, Jesse found himself awake in bed, and on his first day of labor for the water park nearby! He found himself reciting all the same chores and doing all the same activities, but when he looked by the pool where Willy originally was last night (was it a dream? was it reality? find out) only to be met with an empty tub of water. Yet as Jesse walked beside it, he heard that lovely call that had calmed him ever so sincerely last night. His body, aching with pleasure


End file.
